


Haunted Mirrors

by DoubleSpoiler



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Mirror Universe, horror story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-24
Updated: 2009-06-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleSpoiler/pseuds/DoubleSpoiler
Summary: I'm not afraid of creepy stuff. Not at all!





	Haunted Mirrors

I should really stop messing around with stuff I don’t understand. Like… you know, all that spooky, crazy, weird as hell stuff Arthur gets into? Yeah, that. All that weird crazy ghost things with possessed chimneys and kids getting shoved down staircases… it’s weird and I don’t like it! And it’s not just Arthur; it’s others like that weird mute guy and Yao!

Oh, Yao… he’s actually the one that’s got me scared now. I mean, kind of scared.

… Screw it, I’m not going to bet around the bush here. I’m coming straight out to you so you don’t try to do this stupid thing either.

You know what he said? God it makes me all freaked out just thinking about it! Make me chilled to the bone. But whatever. You see, I’m not sure how we got to the discussion of ghosts and things like that, but I think it’s all because of that movie that came out a while ago… something. Activity, you know? I don’t know, I’m not exactly on top of horror movies! I guess Yao finally got around to watching it so he came to me to just… talk about it? Whatever, I don’t see why he’d do that… but hey, I’m a brave guy! You see, comic book heroes and video game guys are all brave and stuff so I gotta be like that too! At least, to people I want to impress. Like Yao.

What he said was that watching all those ghosts made him remember this story he heard. I don’t know if it was some old Chinese story, or something from England or France, but he started on it. I’ll just tell you exactly what he said, I don‘t know how I could really do it justice by telling you it in shorthand...

“A story I heard one time… I don’t know how old it is, or how long ago I heard it. It just kind of stuck with me and I just remembered it. Well, I’m sure you know what happens when you put two mirrors across from each other, right? They reflect each other and they don’t stop, so it’s almost like a tunnel of mirrors appear. If you can see a fourteenth mirror in either side, look closely, and try to see something. If you see nothing, all is well. Because people say that fourteen mirrors away is a strange, alternative universe. That universe may be in either peril or are perfectly fine. In peril, they could be in a nuclear holocaust with humanity wiped out. Or there could be a pandemic going on, killing everyone and it’s not just over dramatized by the media.Or maybe they’re a society centuries in the future, and they too know about the mirrors."

He got a lot more serious. Even more than he was before.

“Now, here’s something you have to make sure of. Look into the mirrors, and find the fourteenth mirror. I told you that if nothing seems wrong, like no cracks or hairlines, then nothing is wrong. But if you see some sort of problem in the fourteenth mirrors, well, you should stop messing around with mirrors. Or maybe you should continue. Maybe they‘re trying to get out and they’re normal, like me and you.”

There’s the little story he told me. Was I scared…? No! Of course not! I’m a super brave guy! I mean, like… I don’t get scared that easily! I don’t get scared at all! And to prove I wasn’t scared I got two big mirrors from some old cellar in my house and tested it out!

When I put them up against the wall, and made them face each other, I admit that I kind of got distracted… uh, like, waving my arms around and goofing off. I mean, it’s not every day you stand in between two mirrors. Hey, it was fun, gotta admit…

I stopped after a bit, though, remembering why I lugged those huge things out of their storage. So, yeah, stood in front of them and looked. Y’know what was the stupid part? I didn’t notice anything at first. Yeah, nothing. But, when I looked into that weird tunnel the mirrors were making, I did notice a bit of a crack. Or hairline. Whatever Yao wanted to call them.

I did. And it was creepy as hell, after I let it sink in for a bit.

So, uh, I decided to not screwing around with those things. I mean, I don’t think ghosts are creepy or anything! Well, sometimes they are, but I can handle it. I can obviously handle it! I’m brave! When I lugged those mirrors back downstairs I just laughed the whole idea of being haunted off! Yeah, I did!

… But, erm, I ran into a bit of trouble putting them away. I kind of dropped the mirror that had a crack in it already, and I’m afraid it broke. It wasn’t shattered or anything, just… it fell and a large part just cracked. Putting the other one away, I just made my way out of there. I’ll clean it up the next time I go down there. Nothing should have happened. Nothing!

Nothing, nothing at all.


End file.
